AmazingPurry
also known as Purry & Koror are a team competing in The Amazing Race 4. Profile See Fitz & Purry and Purry & David for Purry's older profiles. Purry * Age: 14 * Current Residence: 'Starship Scotland * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Friends/Ultimate Doctor Who Fangirlies * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: ' * 'Favorite hobbies: ' * 'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? ' * 'What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Jenna Louise Coleman * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Matt Smith * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Tears in the Universe * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''Tears in the Universe * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''Tears in the Universe * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''He tears holes in the Universe and makes me sad with Doctor Who pictures * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? ' * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''With the power of Time Travel Koror * '''Age: 14 * Current Residence: Gallifrey * Connection to your teammate: Companion * Current occupation: Timelord * Three words to describe you: Best. Doctor. Ever. * Favorite hobbies: Time traveling, * What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?'''Well one time I stopped the Daleks from ripping a whole in the universe, but I stopped them by sucking them into the time vortex. * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? Wit of David Tennant, Playfulness of Matt Smith, and Anger of Peter Capaldi * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? Love of Billie Piper, Legs of Karen Gillan, Sweetness of Jenna Coleman, and Sass of Alex Kingston * What scares you most about traveling? Vashta Nerada outbreak in Barcelona, hope we don't get into that. * What excites you most about traveling? Meeting old and new faces, new places, adventure. * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: Cracks in the Universe * Pet peeve about your teammate: She crashed the TARDIS on the Starship Korea. Ever fought with Kim Jong X? Not fun. * What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Gallifrey.... Oh wait.. it's in a parallel universe... * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? We can sonic our way out of anything. Season 4 *Leg 1: 5th ** Purry ** Park ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 2: 3rd ** - ** Koror ** Meke ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 7th ** Purry ** Near Extinction ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 4: 4th ** - ** Sing A Song → Pick A Poem ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 6th ** Koror ** Scramble ** - ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 6: 5th ** - ** Purry ** Cypriot Language ** U-Turned Seth & John¹. ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 7: 4th ** Purry *** Took a penalty of 45 minutes. ** Numbers ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 8: 4th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Google Street → GeoGuess ** Purry ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 9: 2nd ** Purry ** Fort ** U-Turned Seth & John². ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 3rd ** Marino's Music ** Koror ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 2nd ** Koror ** Districts ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Purry ** Koror³ ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Purry & Koror have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 4. **Too Much Work For My Tiny Mind **It's Fishy *Purry & Koror's team name refers to the popular Doctor Who meme Bad Wolf. *Purry & Koror's team is the first to be able to U-Turn a team twice. This was due to a hosting error. References *¹Seth & John had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Purry & Koror's U-Turn had no effect. *²Purry & Koror had already used their U-Turn in the sixth Leg and should not have been able to use it during the ninth Leg. This did not affect the placement of any teams, however. They were not given any time penalties, as this was a mistake by the hosts. *³Purry & Koror spent too long at Purry's Roadblock, and were taken straight to the Final Task. Koror never actually completed this Roadblock. Records Season 4 *Youngest team; 14. Tied with Nicholas & Andrew. *Highest placing team to never win a Leg; 2nd. The Amazing Race *Youngest team in the Final Three; 14. *Highest placing team to never win a Leg; 2nd. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Teams Category:Semi-Hybrid Teams Category:Youngest Teams Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:2nd (TAR) Category:U-Turning Teams